Puzzle Pieces - i'm sorry but... }
by Willow Lalune
Summary: marron loves ? - but ? loves ? and marron gets -- read it! i don't want to tell you... but it's oh so sad my friends.


* broken puzzle * can u fix it?  
------------------------------------  
  
{a/n - not enough reviews to write the sequel to Jeanne D'arc! .}  
  
*no offense to marron lovers. but this seems to be on my mind. i'm all for t/p or t/m or g/b or g/m or b/u ok? i'm not particularly picky on stuff like diz.  
  
++ Characters (c) of DBGT ++  
  
@}----+----- begin  
~hai~  
- - - - - -   
  
Marron sat there. She whispered to herself. "It's time to tell..." she made a huge goofy grin, then ran to the washroom with a green look.  
  
"Should I? Should I not?" she thought with difficulty.  
  
"I should." she smiled proudly and giggled a girlish way though she was 25.  
  
{ it's gonna get worse! }  
  
"Hmm... I hope he comes in time." she frowned.  
  
Trunks came in from a capsule corp car, and waved. "Hiya Marron. Sorry I'm late." he said silently, and sat down beside her in the park.  
  
She shuffled a bit, and asked. "Do you like... anyone? I mean... girls in particular."  
  
Trunks - as thickheaded as he was, didn't get her. "Yeah - you're my friend. So is Pan, and Lunch and everyone..." he grinned that cute grin, and flicked some hair out of his lusciously tanned face.  
  
She then looked at her feet, smiling, but feeling as bad as she looked. "Um... I mean - like 'like - like'." she blushed a red, and then she stared at the dark sky.  
  
"Maybe... I'm not sure." he said rubbing his chin. "Shouldn't we be going to restaurant now? I mean, we haven't seen each other in a couple of years." he smiled again, looking like Goten.  
  
She blushed. Goten too.  
  
"Ok..." she chuckled. "We'll eat. We all know you saiyans are semi-pigs."  
  
A chuckle from in his throat, turned into a giggle. "Very funny."   
  
The two got into the capsule corp car, and drove out to *Nome de Rosette* restaurant. Trunks had millions of bucks to spare.  
{nome de rosette i think means - name of the rose}  
  
"We're going here? I mean, are you sure your appetite can be fulfilled with all the   
appetizers and stuff?" she looked concerned.  
  
"No problemo. I'm on a diet." he said patting his firm chest.  
  
"Let's eat then." she said following his commands to go in.  
  
The waiter inside greeted them, and said silently, "Deu?" he said. Trunks nodded, and brought Marron inside the 'French Gourmet Buffet'.  
  
"See... not much to eat, that's why I picked this place." he said sadly. "I've been packing a few pound per meal that's why."  
  
Marron glared at him. This place had everything. The works.  
  
"Well... dig in?" she said vaguely. Trunks just took a plate and delicately handed her one.  
  
"Of course madamoiselle Marron." he bowed, and with all his might rushed to the buffet picks, and chose everything off the list.  
  
"I'll tell you later than Trunks..." Marron said smirking.  
  
{ out of the restaurant, and at marron's house door. }  
  
"Trunks, before I go home. Can I ask you something... or I should say tell you something." Marron blushed in the darkness, turning her aura of bright yellow into a mellow orangy color.  
  
"Um... ok." he lent out an ear, and tried to understand.  
  
"I... I've loved you for as long as I've known... and I was wondering... do - do you?" she stopped there and looked at him. She held her heart out. A conclusion to the puzzle. Her heart was unbreakable at the moment until-  
  
"I'm sorry Marron... but I'm just not ready to love anyone. Not even you... I'm sorry." and with that, he hopped into his car and gave a wink, then drove off into the night - feeling sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry Marron. But your not for me." he grimaced as the wind cut through his face, then frowned.  
  
*Marron*  
  
Marron's concluded heart was shattered into a puzzle's many pieces, and she was lost in a trail of thought.  
  
"No matter what Trunks..." she started, feeling a sudden urge to scream and cry. Professing her love, "I'll hold my heart out for you to solve, and place back together... I'll be here waiting Trunks..."  
  
"Good bye..." she stared at her flowers, which were wilting at her emotions, and then she felt her heart slowly fall apart, each piece scattering throughout her mind. Her soul. Her body.  
  
From now on... she was torn. {she was also listening to it, like me.}  
  
  
+end+  
  
{sad eh. I'm sorry it's short and depressing, but that's what happened to my friend once. so i had to write something}  
  
  



End file.
